Talk:StarSand Cove
Something -*the endless crashing of the waves brings a dead body to shore, riddled with knife wounds* Zion: -Walking threw and see's Ban- -Gasps- A boy! -Runs to his aid- He's not breathing! Zeon: ''violently beside Ban, bleeding heavily, similar to his fight with Miira Ban.... run... '''Water Princess' *Falls from tree violently and lands on the sand covered in blood, bullets, knife tips, and broken glass. Steve: Water princess you ok *runs over to water princesses side* Water Princess Who... who are you Steve: ... the killer *stabs Water princess through the heart with a knife then flees* Water Princess: *As the final act of her life she ki blasts Steve through the chest and he falls violently down from the tree* *cries, still in pain while dieing* Steve: *heals then flees* Water Princess: WAIT... why did you kill me?! Steve: Its my job to kill everyone Water Princess: Why though, You know that you won't be forgiven for what you've done to these people, and killing a princess in her own kingdom, what were you thingking. My guards are hot on your tail as we speak! Steve *already killed the guards and is licking the blood of the knife* Just roll over and die already i must go kill finn Water Princess: *passes out* Zeon: NOT THIS TIME. Water Princess: Ugh *wakes up finding Steve's head almost cracked open, and Zeon standing above* Uhhh... Thank you Zeon. You saved me... Fasha *is flying and then falls on the coast* WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *lands on butt* OW *Light shines, and a body, with an odly familiar Diamond arm is brought to the shore as well, it has clearly been in the water for some while* * someone laughs as the arm comes out* Steve come to me *steves body glows randomly* Jökä-Face: .*Appears as a red cloaked figure, standing infront of Steve, towering over him, frusting* Fasha *Stares at Joka-Face and the "diamond guy"* what on earth am I looking at, hmm probably just hallucinating, *Steves body turns a hint of blue Tidal: So this is the new host eh Fasha O_O I don't think I'm hallucinating Tidal: *dives into the ocean heading towards water princesses kingdom* Mortals th they make my sick Fassha Oh No! Water Princess! *starts flying to water Princess' Kingdom* Water Princess: *gets up and rushes to kingdom and locks doors* Jökä-Face: Oh, not today, Kira. Tidal: *arrives at the kingdom* locked door bwahaha *easily kicks door down* Jack: *Arrives at kingdom by flying through wall* Water Princess, someone just burst through your door, get ready cause I think he isn't friendly Fasha *Sees Tidal* Oh no you don't! *flies very quickly and then shoots rapid ki-blasts at him* Tidal: *walking slowly and calmly seeming unaffected* Water Princess: *goes to room and locks door* Oh gob I am so scared *hides in closet and locks the door* Tidal: *walks throguh the kingdom to a podium in the plaza* Time to announce my return Fasha *runs into castle* Water princess, your alright. phew.... I'm going to help you. Water Princess: Thank goodness it's you Fasha! You need to stop Tidal from announcing his return! My people explode when they are scared! Hurry time is of the essence! Fasha: Ummm... how does water explode? *steps up to the podium and speaks inot a mic* PEOPLE OF THE WATER KINGDOM YOUR SAVIOR HAS RETURNED!!!!!!!!!!! Fasha: savior?! Jökä-Face: .*Appears behind Tidal, pointing gun against his head* You of all know I HATE saviours. Unless they are crazy. Tidal: Young Joka so naive I am a savior a savior that causes mass destruction Jökä-Face: .*eyes turn into a Dark Purple color*: F*ck you, b!tch! It's a Jökä, ya get it, lil' boy, girl, the hell you are? Tidal: The correct term is spirit of the ocean Water Princess: '''Well I'm the princess of the ocean! *flies down and kicks Tidal in the face* Take that! ~Kindly points out that you're all currently underwater~ Fasha: *swims to surface* Tidal: *grabs your foot* Your a fraud you do not decend from me Fasha: *takes a deep breath,Swims down and then kicks Tidal* Tidal: *catches Fasha's foot then flips her and WP* Fasha: *faints and starts sinking into the water* '''Water Princess: *ki blasts Tidal then brings Fasha to the surface* Tidal: *reads a prophecy to the water kingdom* Then they said one man would host me as I came back to this kingdom to rule once again Water Princess: Heck no! *dives back down and kicks Tidal * This is MY kingdom... My mother left me this kingdom and I intend to keep it! Tidal: ... *speaks into mic* Well your family is a fraud they captured me to take control of ym kingdom this is my kingdom for me and my decendants Fasha: *on the surface, breathing heavily for a while* Oh no, water princess is still down there. *Dives into water and then ki-blasts Tidal* Tidal: *swims at ki blasts and puts fasha in a headlock* Move and die Fasha: *in headlock* Umm... die is a such strong word what about... umm... mortally wound or something else that doesn't mean death. Tidal: *thinks then speaks* You posses dedcution abilites if I dont kill you you might be made an advisor to me Fasha: Umm I think no... I do not want to be an adviser Tidal: I will find something AJ: *throws kingdom name book at Tidal* Where is your name then if you ruled MY kingdom then? *ki blasts Tidal* Fasha: -_-' Tidal: Fasha tell your friend to stop trying to hurt me it gets boring after a while Fasha: Umm... I don't know, also since when was I an ally to you? Warning: The above disscussion was locked. Nearly every transaction in it was over-powered. It will eventually be removed. Each Beat Your Heart ' Fury And ' [[User:Richie Cordelia|''' Stand tall, Never Fall ]] 22:35, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ''' Kisama ga dare de to 12:29, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Zeon's "Project" Zeon: ''into StarSand Cove, carrying a rather large load of lumber and random pieces of metal and other stuff. Humming, he walks into the cave, beyond sight, starts making a hammering sound Hmmm... hmmm-hmmm...hmmmhmmmHMMM. '''AJ: '*is seen fighting a water guard* KIA *uses the Apocolypse Blaster and the water guard crumbles like dust* *is seen wearing battle clothes such as the one I wear in the Multi-Wiki Martial Arts Tournament* *sees Zeon* Hello! Why are you here? Fasha: *flies and then lands on ass* AGAIN! Gangnam: *on a cliff near the cave wearing a cape like picoolo's* The world is cruel AJ: '*runs to kingdom and opens secret lab room* I need to do some important research in the new information I just received! *writes formula on whiteboard* Gangnam: *walks into the water and swims around for a bit trying to keep my mind off of things* 'Jack '*Crouching on a cliff, watching everyone below, is suddenly plagued by hallucinations but shakes them off* Ugh Gangnam: *gets out of the water and climbs the cliff to get my cape* Jack what are you doing here? 'Jack '*Is staring ahead at the ocean chuckling* Hehehehe nothing. Gangnam: *puts cape on* The assassin in my tells me your lying 'Jack 'Then the assassin in you lies. Gangnam: It can not 'Jack '*Is motionless for a few seconds, then speaks* All it takes is a little push.... Gangnam: And that push will be your certain death 'Jack 'PFFTT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA DEATH? I meant something else entirely! Anyways, I've had enough of this cliff. *Jumps off cliff and lands in front of cave* Ooooooo hahahaha what's in here? BAH, I'll find out later. Gangnam: Jack... Meet me near the other end of the cove in a couple of minutes '''AJ: *'hears people talking in the distance* Hello? *comes out of lab and runs out of cave and sees Jack and Gangnam* Oh no... Guys why are you here? This is MY island! Gangnam: Well I came to get my mind of of things and Jack here wanted a little kissy kissy action with you '''Jack '''Hehe funny, anyways, why can't I be here AJ? ZEON: Because I'm working on a project and you can't be here!!! Fasha: well I accidently fell while flying.... Again '''AJ: ... No... you all need to leave! There is something I need to do and it involves complete silence! ZEON: Considering I was here first, I think you should GO TOO. 'AJ: '''This is my freakin' island! My kingdom! You came out of nowhere and you think you can tell ME to go?! Well forget that mess! Jökä-Face: *Gun clicks* Do as the little builder says. He came here before anyone of us did.... '''AJ: '*runs to secret lab and locks door* Eat it! ZEON: Thank god she's gone. |Grabs pickaxe and starts swinging it at the rock walls| Jökä-Face: Guess my work here is done--*coughs violently* Gangnam: Joka... I need a favor 'Jack '''Hehehe watch your back clown, next time you try that you're dead... *Steps back into shadows and dissapears* ...: *screaming is heard in the lab* 'Jack '0.0 *Runs to the lab and blasts through door* Dragon: *has AJ in arms and flies through the roof* RAAHH 'Jack '0.0 WHAT THE HELL?! *Flies after the dragon firing ki blasts at it* '''AJ: '*dragon uses me as sheild* AAHH!! MY B--- *covers mouth* 'Jack '''Oh you damn flying lizard! *Stops firing ki blasts and punches the dragon's head* Gangnam: *is in the shadows* th *throws a knife at the dragons face*\ ZEON: |Is still working buisly| Jökä-Face: .*Blood splatters over the sand* Wait...you all can fly, right? Then fly, damn it--*coughs, then takes off after the dragon* |A young boy jumps down, wearing black clothing, wild hair that is light red, heading downwards| YOUNG PERSON: HEY, UGLY DRAGON!!! |Throws three small razor blades down at it, cutting deeply into it.| Jökä-Face: *Teleports away* YOUNG PERSON: |Lands on the ground| Oh yeah, that's right! You do not mess with me! WHOHOO! Fasha: What the?! BOY: |Looks at Fasha| Pardon? Gangnam: who are you? BOY: |Turns around| I'm only the greatest fighter in the entire history of the universe entire awesomeness power epic! Fasha: hmm... you sure! Gangnam: *laughing* Stop kidding yourself kid BOY: I'm not kidding myself! I'm a wizard of the highest order! I will crush your soul and eat your remains! I will turn you into jelly and EAT IT AND IT WILL BE DELICIOUS!!!! Fasha: Well I bet you can't do this. *goes SSJ* BOY: Well I don't need it! Gangnam: *pushes the kid making him fall* weakling BOY: No fair! I wasn't prepared! Gangnam: SILENCE CHILD '''Boy: '''MAKE ME! *A giant image of a middle finger appears behind him, facing Gangam* Gangnam: *punches the boy knocking him out* wimp Nico: *Jumps up* Nice try. Gangnam: *grabs him* shut up kid Nico: *Pauses for a moment, then pulls out a black marker and writes "NICO" on Gangam's forehead* If you wanted an autograph, you could just ask. Gangnam: *chokes Nico* Nico: This... Counts.... As.... Child.... Abuse... gaahh... Gangnam: SHUT UP *snaps nicos neck* Fasha: *goes back to base* 'o_o WHAT THE HELL! Jökä-Face: *Appears behind Gangnam* Put him down and let the wise ones handle him. Dragon: *throws AJ on Gangnam and growls* RAAAAHHHGGGG *flies to the sky* '''AJ: '''AAHH!! *falls on Gangnam* *stomach hurts* OW! Gangnam: *drops nico and catches AJ* Jack I need to get her somewhere safe I will be back as soon as I can '''AJ: '*is shivering* Oowww! It hurts... Gangnam: *flies off to a far away cave with AJ* '''AJ: '''Jack? Gangnam: *puts AJ down* Not today AJ *starts walking out of the cave*\ Nico: *Stands up, rubbing neck, looking at AJ* You're hot. '''AJ: '''Who are you? *starts crawling away while holding stomach